


Контрафакция жизни

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Спустя год после происшествий в маленьком городке Тиволи, Филипп и Лукас поступают в университет и пытаются жить дальше в любви и согласии. Но всё не так гладко в их отношениях, а прошлое преследует по пятам.
Relationships: Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck
Kudos: 6





	1. О доверии и верных подругах

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: The Pretty Reckless - Make Me Wanna Die  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txBfhpm1jI0&list=PL8RV9LELOoH8aYx0OgvEjgrTmru9SXy2N&index=2&t=0s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Monstra(dzinki) https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki

Он сказал: «Потом». Лукас настаивал, что нужно время.

— Ты понимаешь, что привык открывать двери с ноги, говорить всем о том, о чём можно и промолчать, — сеял рациональное зерно Лукас в мозг Филиппа, но легче не становилось. — Разведаем обстановку. Мне хватило гомофобов и в школе. Я не хочу всем и каждому говорить о наших отношениях. Это не их дело.  
Конечно, не их. Но не хотелось же прятаться.

Филипп поджимал губы, сцепливал зубы до выступавших желваков, но молчал, такие споры ни к чему дельному не приводили.

Университет — не школа. Нью-Йорк — не Тиволи. Всем плевать. Филипп слишком долго ждал, а теперь, когда у него в руках оказалась долгожданная любовь, сложно было удержаться и не заорать на весь мир о своей находке. Но Филипп терпел, дорожил и, возможно, побаивался, что своим признанием разрушит тщательно выстроенные отношения. Он подождёт, он так долго ждал. Оставалось только догадываться, почему Лукаса опять перемкнуло и его трусость обнажилась на обозрение Филиппа. Слишком хорошо изученный затравленный взгляд в огромных глазах с бегающими зрачками.  
Всё позже, а разве может быть иначе. Он будет молчать. Ему же ничего не стоит.

***

Они снимали квартирку на двоих, Лукас настоял на этом, а его отец расщедрился и регулярно отсылал деньги на аренду не такого уж и дешевого жилища в Нью-Йорке. Мелкая квартира недалеко от университета, но здесь они были только вдвоём. Чужие — в Нью-Йорке, свои — друг для друга. Иногда их перебрасывало к началу их отношений, и стремительно темнеющими зимними вечерами Филипп переносился в лесной домик, где было страшно сделать первый шаг, где коротило и трясло всего, и не вспомнить сейчас, как он решился приблизиться первым.

Лукас во многом твердил: «Позже», «Потом», «Не сейчас» или «Мне нужно время». Филипп уступал, надеялся, что всё у них будет отлично, ведь так и строятся отношения, через тернии к звёздам. Казалось в Тиволи, что они уже вместе окончательно, разобрались вроде. Только ещё дальше и космоса не хватит, запредельная нервозность и ожидание Филиппа накапливались.

  
После пар в Колумбийском они приходили в небольшую однокомнатную квартиру, готовили еду, смотрели фильмы и вели себя как семейная пара. Это грело Филиппа, компенсировало все метания. У Лукаса же нашлись спонсоры, его отец был пробивным и изворотливым, сделал место своему сыну, а Филипп не мог разочаровать своих приемных родителей, теперь отрабатывал каждый вложенный в него цент, учился на грани своих возможностей, впитывал науку, по вечерам разбавляя трудовыми часами в книжном магазине.

  
Сегодня был редкий вечер, когда пары заканчивались пораньше, а у Филиппа был выходной, он иногда не брал дополнительную подработку. Они успели умять по пакету китайской лапши, запить колой и, дурачась, поспорить, кто из «Форсажа» круче: Доминик Торетто или Люк Хоббс, в конце жаркой перепалки сошедшись на мнении, что перекачанные лысые мужики их привлекают не особо-то и сильно.

  
— В любом случае графонистый Нью-Йорк стоил того, чтобы посмотреть этот фильм, — сказал напоследок Филипп, толкая Лукаса в бок локтем. Тот отшатнулся, качаясь на мягком сидении дивана и роняя пустую тару из-под лапши с коленей. — Так-то трюки у тебя круче и без графики.

  
— О, ну этот комплимент ты мне не перестанешь делать? — хихикнул глупо Лукас, пытаясь поднять тару.

  
— И не надейся. — Филипп воспользовался уязвимой позой Лукаса, проскользнул за ним, прижался вплотную благодаря спинке дивана, приклеился грудью к тощей спине, взлохмачивая выдохом светлые волосы на затылке. — Ты же знаешь, как у меня дыхание перехватывает от тебя на байке?

  
— Только на байке? — уточнил Лукас, отставляя коробку на низкий журнальный столик и откидываясь назад, полностью расслабляясь и нежась в объятиях.

  
— Не только.

  
Филипп привычно скользнул пальцами под свободную футболку, огладил живот Лукаса, поцеловал подставленную шею и нырнул под пояс джинсов, с упоением отмечая прерывистый вдох Лукаса и поджавшийся для улучшения доступа пресс. Каждый раз с новой силой, казалось, что неизученного ещё много, и они не могли насытиться друг другом. Один аспект у них уж точно был не изучен, Лукас ещё ни разу не подставлялся, отгораживался своим «не сейчас».

  
Под ладонью набухало, — плавно и стремительно, — Филипп с упоением целовал шею, за ухом, оттягивал мочку, игриво прикусывая, и постепенно перемещался губами назад, вылизывая острые позвонки над воротом футболки. Лукас нагнул голову вперёд, улучшая доступ, подался бёдрами вверх, потерся окрепшим членом о пальцы, тесно прижатые штанами к паху, а потом рывком выкрутился из захвата, перехватил Филиппа под задницу, цепляясь за пояс его джинсов. Получилось ухнуть вниз совсем не грациозно, взмахнув руками и проезжаясь макушкой по мягкой спинке дивана. Лукас выпрямился над ним, складывая почти пополам, умещая его щиколотки на своей пояснице, удерживая бёдра на весу. Он жадно прильнул губами к смеющемуся рту Филиппа, раскрасневшийся от перемены положения и прилившей от возбуждения крови. Он всегда так — заводился со старта, перехватывал инициативу и редко уступал. Да Филипп мог на пальцах обеих рук пересчитать, когда он сам мог поруководить.

  
И сейчас, через сбитое дыхание, разрывание поцелуя, чтобы избавиться от одежды и настойчивых пальцев на теле. В голове билась назойливая мысль что-то поменять, попробовать опять перехватить инициативу, задобрить, подвести плавно к самому главному, пока ещё ни разу не опробованному, но такому желанному. И Филипп решился, упрямо сменил позу, брыкаясь ногами, уложил Лукаса на спину, вминая обнаженное тощее тело в диван и садясь ему на бёдра, надёжно фиксируя коленями в нижнем положении.

  
О том, что тот догадается — сомнений не возникало, но пока Лукас послушно улёгся, принимал жадные губы на своих губах, мягкие поглаживания груди, едва ощутимые щипки и трепетал, когда их члены тёрлись друг о друга. Так они уже трахались, Филипп объезжал Лукаса, принимал его в себя глубоко и неистово, упиваясь своей редкой властью. Внутри поднялась жаркая волна, воспоминания были чертовски горячими, и если бы не коварный замысел, можно было сделать и так — по испробованному сценарию.

  
Длинные тонкие пальцы настойчиво потёрли между ягодиц, и Филипп нырнул ниже, игнорируя поползновения Лукаса, втянул затвердевший сосок в рот, лаская его языком и зубами, прикусил грудную мышцу, где сердце билось часто-часто, уходя от настойчивого трения, перемещая плавно руки Лукаса выше, на собственные ребра, а потом на плечи. Тот не сопротивлялся, млел под ласками, громко выдыхал, вытесняя у Филиппа из головы все мысли, кроме одной: «Я сегодня буду сверху».  
Потяжелевший член на языке, поджатые яйца в ладони, задушенный полустон-полувыдох от Лукаса, и Филипп взял глубже, борясь с инстинктивными слезами, отвлекая и настойчиво пытаясь навязать свои правила. Пальцами ниже, по шву подтянувшейся мошонки и к вожделенному, тугому и сухому отверстию. Филипп почувствовал указательным пальцем, как сжимается кольцо мышц вокруг фаланги, и Лукас вскинулся тут же, исчез изо рта и ладоней, запыхтел неодобрительно, подбирая под себя ноги и тут же наклоняясь к Филиппу за поцелуем, отчаянно шепча и обжигая горячим дыханием:

  
— Эй, ну, позже, пожалуйста.

  
Филипп это уже слышал, несколько раз пытался хитростью и уговорами добиться желаемого, но неизменно проигрывал, как и сейчас.

  
— Хорошо же будет. Давай, давай, — выдавил он из себя хриплым шепотом, пытаясь угнаться за нервным поцелуем.

  
Но Лукас уже схлопывался изнутри, только глаза его выдавали и подрагивающие губы, как в первый раз в лесном домике. Тогда Филипп, не раздумывая, принял бы всё, что бы ни сделал Лукас. Пелена желания и счастья от обладания, что теперь можно, тогда горела изнутри. Было даже обидно, что Лукас не доверял ему.

  
— Нет? — Филипп так и замер в футе от лица Лукаса, бегал взглядом по испуганному лицу, словно хотел сотворить что-то дурное, страшное и неприятное. Болезненное.

  
— Я… Эм…

  
— Всё нормально. Да. Давай, переиграем.

  
Досада в голосе душила, выдавала обиду. Филипп же мог и дальше принимать столько, сколько Лукас ни пожелает. Всё упиралось в доверие. Доверяй, расслабься, бери, не задумываясь. По-хорошему, нужно было одеться и поговорить, не представлялось о чём, но просто прояснить некоторые моменты, сказать, что вовсе же не положение играет роль. А может, и оно отчасти. Но Лукас вскинулся заполошно, словно опять отнимут, доберутся до его драгоценной задницы и лишат невинности, сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал, поспешно, больно оттягивая губы и пошло скользя языком в рот, царапаясь о зубы и вминая свои горячущие пальцы в скулы Филиппа.

  
Вот тогда Филипп почувствовал себя опустошенным. Морально выжатым. Впору было возвращаться к прошлой жизни флэшбеками. Ну, они же выяснили многое, начали постепенно вливаться в отношения. До университета. До изменившейся жизни. Она перекроилась так стремительно всего лишь за год с университетскими друзьями, тяжелыми буднями и новым местом.

  
Филипп оттолкнул Лукаса сильнее, чем хотел, поднялся с дивана, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку. Они уже говорили. Не раз.

  
— Что-то настроение пропало. Давай лучше ещё фильм посмотрим, — промямлил Филипп, глотая слова и стараясь не наброситься с кулаками на Лукаса из-за такой досадной детали их интимной жизни.

  
Лукас медленно кивнул и принялся стыдливо одеваться, пряча своё выражение лица за отросшими волосами.  
Сегодня они оба налажали.

***

С Марион Филипп познакомился еще в начале первого курса, они прекрасно дополняли друг друга и понимали без лишних фраз. Филипп так уютно себя чувствовал только с Лукасом, да и то в последнее время их отношения были в порядке да не совсем в полном. Ему чудилось, что Марион его сестра, частичка его самого и дополнение.

  
После вчерашнего обида всё ещё клокотала глубоко внутри, принудительно запихнутая в недра души под названием: «Мне с ним охрененно, но когда он перестанет вести себя как мудак?».

  
Картонный стаканчик из студенческого кафе обжигал руки, пока он шел с подругой на первую пару, от поспешного шага расточительно выдыхая тепло в морозный воздух. Ноябрь выдался в этом году нетипично холодным, принося с ветром мелкие крупинки снега и заползая под куртку прохладой. Филипп поправил лямку рюкзака, затянул шарф на шее потуже, пытаясь влиться в городской поток и не потерять из виду Марион. Чай в стаканчике плескался по бортикам, облизывал их насыщенной янтарной жидкостью, и Филипп дышал ароматным напитком через смог города.

  
Филипп мог зациклиться на одной вещи или идеи, которая не давала ему потом спокойно существовать и мыслить. Он не мог дышать, есть, пить и спать. Накручивал себя, — виток за витком, — сжимал внутреннюю пружину, чтобы потом его разорвало изнутри от переполняющих чувств и эмоций. Он помнил, как в школе вел себя по-дурацки, бегал за Лукасом, спустя время оправдывая себя их общей тайной с убийствами. Но не мог себя заставить отказаться от него, бросить назойливую, зудящую в подкорке идею быть с ним. Прощал же всегда и за всё, страшился потерять и наслаждался сладкими мгновениями после, вдвоем и тайно, урывками, стыдливо прячась в закоулках Тиволи.

  
Сейчас удивительно, но первым порывом было желание найти себе сговорчивого блондина, присунуть ему разок-другой и сделать вид, что всё наладилось. Отомстить. Может, тот и не станет скрывать их отношения. Ха! Глупость же. Эту идею Филипп разрушил, едва успев додумать. Это низко, противно и не достойно всего, что они пережили с Лукасом.

  
Марион болтала о новом сериале от «Нетфликс», старательно навязывая Филиппу рекомендацию к просмотру, но он слышал её вполуха, сосредоточившись на своих мыслях.

  
— Если ты ещё раз пропустишь мой вопрос, то я подумаю, что превратилась в призрака, — задумчиво изрекла Марион, не меняя интонации, когда они шли по территории кампуса к учебному корпусу. — Филипп?

  
— Прости, задумался. — Филипп улыбнулся, наскрёб в себе достаточно радости, чтобы не показаться совсем уж сизой тучей.

  
— И это не касается твоего соседа? — проницательно осведомилась Марион, когда поток студентов оттеснил их к раздевалке.

  
— Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? — спросил Филипп, не желая вдаваться в личное. Из вредности хотелось прийти домой позже, пусть Лукас подумает над своим поведением. Пусть наивно и по-детски, но от этого никуда не деться. — Сходим в кино после пар? В кафе?

  
Марион звонко засмеялась, девичий голосок перебивал сумбурный поток голосов в помещении. Она кивнула, так просто меняя тему и не навязываясь с расспросами. Филипп и сам расскажет, когда захочет.

  
— Только, чур, ты угощаешь, — подмигнула Марион и забрала учебники из шкафчика. — А то, знаешь ли, не могу я себе позволить и то и другое.

  
— Заметано.

  
От сердца отлегло, коварство возымело должный эффект облегчения, и Филипп до самого вечера старался не акцентироваться на Лукасе. Белобрысая макушка несколько раз мелькала в коридорах, но Филипп ни разу не подошёл первым, сел демонстративно обедать с Марион и мельком видел тяжелый взгляд Лукаса, который уселся нахохленным сычом в своей компании одногруппников.

  
Вечером получилось отвлечься окончательно. Марион умела быть отличной подругой и старалась всячески отвлекать Филиппа, согласилась на легкую комедию и зайти на обратном пути из кино в пиццерию. Так что к девяти часам вечера сытый и весёлый Филипп вызвал Марион такси и, не спеша, решил прогуляться до их квартирки. Совесть не позволила уйти в безмолвный загул, и он периодически извещал Лукаса, что с ним всё в порядке, посредством смс. Тот коротко отвечал: «Хорошо» и «Не задерживайся», не намекая совершенно о своих чувствах и беспокойстве. Ясно же было, что в любой ситуации они будут переживать друг за друга, немало пережили в прошлом. Это прошлое словно обязывало, висело над ними невидимой пеленой, упрямо связывая их.

  
В голову начинали заползать ненужные мысли: вдруг их держит вместе только страх потери, обязанность быть вместе, храня общую историю? Вдруг всё изменилось с новым витком жизни? Филипп упрямо гнал от себя подобные мысли, в самом же деле, не из-за мелкого недоверия Лукаса так себя накручивать, но, подумав о подобном единожды, он не мог отделаться от противного, липкого чувства. Лукас до сих пор боится всего. Как раньше. Может, он боится начинать что-то новое с кем-то и тащится по инерции за Филиппом.

  
В квартире свет был везде погашен, и Филипп, чтобы не разбудить Лукаса, прокрался на носочках по коридору в ванную комнату, а после в спальню, подсвечивая себе путь фонариком на телефоне. Зашуршало одеяло, Филипп погасил смартфон и уткнулся в затылок Лукаса, вслушиваясь в его размеренное сонное дыхание. Всё будет хорошо. Они договорятся.

***

Клеймо свидетеля преследовало Филиппа постоянно. Он видел всё своё нелегкое бремя в остекленевших глазах Марион, в распахнутом, словно в удивлении, рте, в её испачканной одежде, художественных бурых разводах по юбке и лифу. В раскинутых ногах на полу, как у брошенной марионетки на ослабевших веревках. Тошнота подкатила к горлу быстро, отбрасывая во времени, больше же года назад произошло всё в мелком городе Тиволи, мили вдали от найденного дома. Филипп зажал рот тыльной стороной ладони, борясь с тошнотой, и отступил к выходу, настойчиво подталкиваемый полицейским. Сладковатый запах преследовал его, иллюзорный пока и почти не ощутимый. Но Марион постигнет участь всех мертвецов, и разложение начнет вступать в свою силу, пожирая красоту девчонки.

  
Ещё пару часов назад Филипп не подозревал, что его так жестоко вернет во времени. Ещё час назад он надеялся, что с Марион всё в порядке и она просто проспала, не отвечая на звонки и смс. Филипп упрямо полагал, что всё отлично, но взбунтовавшаяся интуиция заставила завернуть к её квартирке на сто десятую стрит и на третий этаж низкого дома. Дверь в квартиру оказалась открытой, а опыт прошлого заставил Филиппа вызвать полицию прежде, чем толкнуть приоткрытое дверное полотно.

— Я же вызвал ей такси, — тупо пялясь в стену, сказал Филипп Лукасу позже. Гораздо позже, когда дал показания тучному полицейскому, запечатлел в подкорке образ мёртвой подруги и решил не идти сегодня на пары. У него есть веская причина, чёрт побери. Эта гнусная, несправедливая участь свидетеля, где бы он ни был.

— Мне жаль, — ответил Лукас, прижимая к себе одеревеневшее тело. Их квартира надёжно скрывала их от посторонних взглядов и домыслов, Лукас мог не опасаться проявлять сострадание и участие.

— Я не знал. — Это не имело теперь никакого значения. Шлейф неприятностей тянулся из Тиволи, и стоило лишь на миг притвориться, что всё замечательно, а земля плавно ускользала из-под ног.

— Ты не виноват.

Никто не виноват, кроме убийцы.

Хелен ответила на вызов после второго протяжного гудка, а Филипп еле смог подавить рыдания, чтобы не мычать и не всхлипывать в трубку. Он заперся в ванной, даруя себе передышку и скрываясь за тонкой дверью от сочувствующего взгляда Лукаса. Филипп фантомно слышал звук перематываемой пленки и сменяющиеся кадры преступления в Тиволи. Он проклят, сомневаться в этом уже не приходится.

  
Хелен по-прежнему было не всё равно, хоть она порой делала вид, что многие вещи её не касаются. Она пообещала приехать на следующий день, выслушав всё, что запомнил Филипп. Перерезанное горло, много бордовых потеков на платье, невидящий взгляд и осевшее возле кровати тело. За ней шли от такси, и она не успела запереть дверь. Филипп верил копам, Филипп хотел проверить и удостовериться, что свидетелей её смерти не было. Жажда поймать убийцу зудела под кожей, ему хотелось, чтобы Хелен решила его проблему, как тогда с Райаном. Несмотря на предпочтение в общении с Гейбом, сейчас он выбрал мачеху.  
Хелен была ему нужна.

  
Лукас был бледнее обычного, сидел на диване, где совсем неловко они пообжимались и так не договорились, высветленный лампочкой над его макушкой. Филипп присел рядом, посмотрел на выключенный экран плазмы и постарался выглядеть не сильно жалким. Хоть и имел на это право.

  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — сказал Лукас ровно, тщательно выдерживая тон и пряча ладони между коленей. — Опять коришь себя за неприятности.

  
— Марион была моей подругой, а я не знаю, о чём ещё думать, — не стал скрываться Филипп. Не знал, куда деть руки, и просто обхватил себя ими, спасаясь от жестокого мира вокруг. Неужели так будет всегда?

  
— Нам её будет не хватать.

  
— Она была такой хорошей подругой.

  
— Помогала тебе.

  
— Не лезла в душу, а просто понимала всё.

  
— Принимала таким, какой ты есть.

  
— Поддерживала и знала о нас. Никому не сказала. И не скажет.

  
— Филипп. Я рядом, буду всегда.

  
— Я хочу верить в это, — выдохнул Филипп, и его слова повисли в воздухе без ответа.

***

Полароидные снимки проявляются не сразу, а результат порой разочаровывает. Кадры бывают смазанными или засвеченными, и уже не отмотать назад, не стереть глупую картинку и не переснять заново. Для Филиппа восковое лицо Марион было сродни испорченному фото. Весь день состоял из таких мутных испорченных кадров, сменяющихся заторможено, словно кто-то кому-то показывал снимки и акцентировал внимание на каждом.

  
Земля в руке превратилась в клейкую грязь, не желала падать в разрытую могилу и отлипать от ладони. Филиппу казалось, что и Марион так держится за их мир, с этой клейкой глиной, никак не может смириться со своей смертью. Лукас рядом крепко сжимал плечо, а Хелен во взгляде передавала сочувствие.  
Когда люди потянулись с кладбища тонким потоком, прячась в свои машины от осеннего ветра и мелкой измороси, Хелен позволила себе ободряющую улыбку и мягкое объятие.

***

В доме родителей Марион, где проходили поминки, Филипп забился в дальней комнате и всё не мог успокоиться, руки дрожали мелкой вибрацией, было тяжело совладать с ними. В горле поселился ком, и сглотнуть было ещё труднее, чем дышать. Он видел из своего укрытия Лукаса, который отошел за напитками, и Хелен, которая работала над делом, аккуратно спрашивала собравшихся одногруппников, родственников и родителей о подозрительных связях Марион, о её беспокойстве. Через сочувствие и деликатность. Филиппа она допросила сразу же, как приехала, словно влезла под кожу и сканировала проницательным взглядом. Хелен теперь знала, когда Филипп врал, видела его эмоции и мимику, когда вранье в Тиволи рвалось из него потоком, выгораживая Лукаса и пряча их тайные отношения.  
Лукас звякнул стаканами, присел на корточки рядом, настойчиво вкладывая стеклянную емкость в дрожащую ладонь. Как подошел, и не вспомнить, как смена кадра в дешевом кино с мрачными декорациями. Мир выгорел, отслаивался на пленке и мутнел.

  
— Ты как? — спросил мягко и тихо, Филипп едва разобрал его речь за общим гулом из гостиной и прихожей. Говорить о Марион хотелось, ещё больше он хотел говорить о своем состоянии, но из глупого рта вырвалось само, превращая и так слезливый момент в большую драму.

  
— Ты знаешь, Лукас, как мне было тяжело и страшно быть отвергнутым в Тиволи. Как я разочаровался, когда в твоих глазах мелькнул ужас от моего выпада в твою сторону, а после — как я радовался, что ты всё же такой, как я надеялся. Я вкладывал презерватив в твою ладонь в маленьком домике и полагался на волю случая. Я бы принял от тебя всё. На тот момент я ни разу и ни с кем…

  
— К чему ты?..

  
— А сейчас я чувствую себя странно. Я тебе доверял всегда, давал шанс показать мне свои чувства, проходил через боль от твоего страха и трусости, ты ломал мое сердце, мял и кроил под себя. Знаешь, я к чему? — с досадой в глазах и через досаду, Филипп тяжело сглотнул слюну, пытаясь не моргать и выдержать взгляд, направленный снизу вверх.

  
— Нет.

  
— Ты мне не веришь, не можешь довериться. Отпустить себя и дать мне шанс показать, как может быть хорошо. Я не причиню боли, я же тебя всё ещё люблю, хотя ужасно злюсь.

  
Лукас закусил нижнюю губу так, что та побелела от оттока крови, и отвернулся, уперся взглядом в ковер. Сидел, опустив плечи, думал о своем и неизвестно какие выводы мог сделать. Но Филиппу было плевать, он имел сейчас право на это. Ему было важно знать наверняка — Лукас всё ещё с ним, он не придаст.

  
— Так дело только в ебле? — спросил тот через хрипоту в голосе и пару минут, когда вопрос уже стерся из памяти и внутри немного отпустило. Филиппу даже стало стыдно от такого себя.

  
— Это… — Филипп махнул рукой между ними, указывая поочередно то на себя, то на Лукаса. — Не только ебля. Не только вопрос в принимающей стороне. Дело же в доверии.

  
— Я понял.

  
Сдержать дрожь в руках оказалось всё же проще, чем удержать сейчас Лукаса рядом.

***

Вода из крана текла непонятной температуры: толком и не холодная, и не теплая, больше вязкая и не освежающая. Филипп умылся несколько раз, но так и не почувствовал облегчения. За ворот налилась вода, щекотно ползла под футболку по груди и спине, а в зеркале отражение заставляло всерьез задуматься о собственном здоровье. Впору задаться вопросом о сне и еде.

  
Марион не с ним уже три дня.

  
Хелен не бросала поисков и расследования, сотрудничала с местной полицией и детективами. Её терпели и пока не гнали, но вопрос оставался открытым.  
Дверь туалета громко хлопнула, заставляя Филиппа подпрыгнуть на месте от неожиданности. Профессор Дрейк посмотрел на Филиппа мельком, встретился с ним глазами в зеркале и прошёл в дальнюю кабинку. Дверь хлопнула ещё раз, задребезжала хлипкой древесиной.

  
— Это не твоя тетя часом спрашивала о Марион? — раздалось из-за тонкой перегородки, громко и зычно, перекрикивая журчание в туалете.

  
— Моя мама. — Напряжение скрутило тело, обездвижило мышцы и остановило течение крови по венам. Не хотелось уточнять, что Хелен — мачеха. — Почему вы спрашиваете?

  
— Хорошая была девушка, бескомпромиссная, — раздалось в ответ и невпопад. — Хорошая. Я о Марион.

  
— И хороший друг, — заметил Филипп, внутреннее чутье завыло, обострило рецепторы. — Что вы у неё вели?

  
— Социологию.

  
Дверца кабинки снова стукнула, зашаталась на петлях, и профессор, на ходу застёгивая ширинку, прошёл к рукомойникам.

  
— Я думаю, убийца не здесь. Может, он вообще не местный, — поделился своими наблюдениями Дрейк, тщательно намыливая руки и поглядывая на Филиппа сквозь отражение в зеркале. — Может, он совсем в другом городе.

  
— Почему вы так думаете?

  
— Его же ещё не нашли, так ведь? Ты его не видел? Так вдвойне сложнее найти преступника.

  
— Нет ничего невозможно, если он сотворил такое с девушкой, то обязательно оступится ещё.

  
— Будем надеяться, что его поймают, — кивнул Дрейк, соглашаясь. Он вытер руки одноразовым полотенцем и сжал плечо Филиппа, ободряюще трепля его. — Держись, парень. Мы все кого-то теряли.

  
«Я слишком много потерял», — хотелось заорать Филиппу в гладко выбритое лицо с аккуратным носом и четко очерченными губами, с водянисто-серыми глазами и крупной родинкой над бровью. Он не имел права такое говорить, но слова сказаны. Филипп кивнул, добился неискренней улыбки в ответ и захлопнувшейся двери в туалет. Плечо жгло прикосновением весь остаток дня, а Хелен пообещала пообщаться с Дрейком. Филиппу казалось расточительным не прислушиваться к собственному чутью.


	2. 2. О чувствительности и подозреваемых

У Марион были зелёные глаза и бледные губы. Той, другой девчонки, из его ненастоящей странной жизни.  
У Марион сейчас кожа отдавала синевой, и глаза на лице выделялись отчётливее, словно светились неестественным изумрудом в темноте. Она шептала что-то неразборчиво и сумбурно так, что Филипп не мог поймать ни слова. Звуки сливались в звонкий гул, шепот склеивал фразы и перерывал мелодичную речь шипением.  
— Филипп, — единственное и отчётливое.  
Руки с тонкими пальцами потянулись к нему, неестественная улыбка растянула губы Марион.  
Течение времени замедлилось, затянуло в свои липкие сети ужаса, и Филипп проснулся, рывком сел на кровати, стараясь восстановить дыхание и сбросить с себя пелену кошмара. Она мертва. Давно уже умерла.  
Лукас застыл в дверном проёме. В свете уличных фонарей, освещающих в мягкий жёлтый свет комнату, тот всё равно выглядел бледно. Как мертвая Марион. Филипп поежился от аналогии, качнул головой, сбрасывая морок.  
— Не спишь? — спросил Лукас дрожащим голосом риторически. Филипп не сдержал нервный смешок, вытер испарину с лица двумя ладонями и попытался улыбнуться.  
— Не могу нормально спать. Марион снится каждую ночь. Я опять вляпался…  
— Как в Тиволи…  
— Да, Лукас. Как в Тиволи.  
— Я сожалею, что тебе сейчас так нелегко. Я… Боже, Филипп, да я не знаю, как мне себя повести.  
— Просто будь рядом. Как раньше, плечом к плечу.  
Три вдоха и длинная пауза. Лукас мотнул головой, прикрывая на миг глаза.  
— Я думал о нас. О том, чего ты хочешь. Будет справедливо, если ты трахнешь меня. Честно.  
Филиппу показалось, что он ослышался, резкая перемена темы сбивала ещё больше. Нет. Он просто спит, и это продолжение кошмара. А если и вправду Лукас так считает, ответная услуга и всё, то это ещё печальнее.  
— Лукас! Это не должно быть против твоей воли, против желаний…  
— Ты хочешь…  
— Но не так же. Принуждать?  
— Я согласен.  
— Что?  
— Давай. Сейчас. Я готов.  
В подрагивающих пальцах, заломленных на ремне джинсов, в мечущемся взгляде — нет никой готовности, но Филипп медленно кивнул, приглашающе похлопывая постель рядом со своим бедром. Хотелось же. Поведение Лукаса всё равно настораживало — вдруг подвох? Это что вообще за номер? Вот так просто, после прорвы потраченного времени на уговоры.  
Сомнения начали подтачивать изнутри, собственный провал замаячил на горизонте, а желания теперь показались странными подначками. Дразнил, пытался побыть главным и ведущим в их отношениях. Он не сможет. Он опозорится.  
— Я никого не трахал до тебя, — в горле оказалась вся пустыня Гоби, голос дал предательского петуха.  
Матрац спружинил под тощими телом Лукаса, глаза сверкнули в полумраке, и язык мелькнул между губ.  
— Я тоже.  
— Я хочу. Я боюсь.  
— Я тоже.  
Нет. Да.  
Филипп дёрнул ладонью, нерешительно пригладил волосы Лукаса, убирая их с лица, подаваясь навстречу, перекрывая возможный протест внутри, запечатывая губы губами и стараясь отвлечь себя. И где пропала та безумная решимость?  
Лукас навалился сверху, укладывая обратно на постель, выдохнул шумно, обхватывая ладонями лицо Филиппа, прикрывая пальцами уши и усиливая слышимость стука пульса внутри черепной коробки. Он терся пахом о пах, и Филипп поклялся бы — тот не был возбужден, как раньше. Накрутил, вбил в голову, нацепил на себя вину за состояние Филиппа и попер вперед.  
— Лукас, Лукас, Лукас. — Филипп сжал ладонями захватившие его голову руки, выкрутился из захвата и отвернулся от терзающего губы рта. — Легче. Позволь мне. Дай.  
Тихий нервный смешок, и Лукас откатился в сторону, хмыкнул, пряча пальцы в волосах и натягивая пряди.  
— Ну что ты. Эй. — Филипп мягко отвел непривычно грубые руки Лукаса, пригладил лоб, виски, щеки и вниз к скулам самыми кончиками пальцев. — И так дурно. И ты дурной. Мы дурные. Можно я?  
Лукас кивнул, его глаза блеснули в темноте белым, и Филипп решил больше не думать. Рывком сдёрнул с себя влажную после сна футболку, полез к джинсам Лукаса, наспех отдирая ремень и ломая ногти о бегунок молнии. Выпростал плоть из ширинки, отодвигая трусы вниз, и лишь на миг замер, набирая в лёгкие воздух. Во рту член ощущался не таким твердым, помещался целиком, и Филипп лизал и отчаянно сосал, гладил живот Лукаса, ныряя ладонями под оставленную на нём футболку, и царапался грудью о не снятый деним.  
Лукас засопел, больно дёрнул за уши, словно не знал, куда пристроить руки, и твердел между губ, растягивал, раскачивался, мелко дрожа бедрами. Теперь всё правильно и как следовало. Он заражал своим возбуждением Филиппа, наполнял решимостью. Главное — не спугнуть, не дать передумать, а дальше — заманить, зацеловать и больше не отпускать. Чтобы бился в экстазе и просил ещё.  
Пятка Лукаса застряла в тонкой штанине, пока Филипп торопился и вытряхивал его конечности из штанов. Трусы зацепились за ягодицы, и пришлось тянуть ткань, усиленно её растягивая, пока Лукас не привстал, помог руками и засучил в воздухе ногами, отбрасывая белье в сторону самим носком стопы.  
— Нельзя же так… — пробормотал Лукас на грани слышимости, перебивая словами громкий стон, а Филипп неконтролируемо фыркнул, обдал потоком воздуха облизанную промежность, вновь нырнул языком к сжатому входу, расслабляя завязанного в узел Лукаса. Толкался в тугие мышцы, заталкивал слюну внутрь и держал в ладонях маленькие ягодицы, растягивая пальцами в стороны и улучшая себе доступ. Пятки Лукаса чувствительно упирались в плечи, отвлекая давлением, а внутри закручивалось нестерпимое желание, под губами хлюпало пошло слюной, собственная эрекция оттягивала трусы. Филипп боялся поторопиться, поспешно сделать что-то и вломиться внутрь, растягивая и разламывая. Жажда обладать и чувствовать, как оно будет внутри, постепенно перевешивала, туманила и так поплывшие мозги.  
Лукас сжал в пригоршне яйца, оттянул их вверх, не касаясь члена, смотрел на Филиппа, подглядывая, поднимал голову до натянутых на шее жил. Покрывшийся румянцем, искаженным от недостаточного света из окна, больше темными пятнами, чем розовыми мазками. Глаза блестели и требовали продолжать, судорожные выдохи подстёгивали засовывать язык глубже, кружить по кругу и растягивать мышцы.  
Когда челюсть свело и Филипп едва сдерживался, чтобы не трахнуть простынь под собой, он нанизался на вздыбленный член влажными губами и скользнул пальцем внутрь. Медленно и мягко, настойчиво проник до костяшки и погладил внутри гладкие стенки. Собственный член дернулся нетерпеливо, предчувствуя сладостные ощущения, но Лукас сбил всё. Застонал гортанно и низко, толчками выплескиваясь в рот вязким семенем.  
Филипп разочарованно выдохнул через нос, сглотнул и посмотрел снизу вверх на чумного Лукаса, у которого глаза стали огромными, а рот алёл в темноте покусанными губами.  
— Там… Это так странно, — выдохнул Лукас, сжимаясь вокруг покидающего его тело пальца.  
— Ага, — широко улыбнулся Филипп, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и подтягиваясь повыше. Ещё секунда — и он просто порвет членом трусы. Хотелось уже хоть что-нибудь: рукой, жадным ртом или потереться о простынь. — Хорошо?  
— Очень непривычно, но хорошо. Ты тоже так… Чувствуешь? — дрожащим голосом спросил Лукас, принимая пощипывающие поцелуи. Филипп, не стесняясь, тёрся о его бедро, намекая если не на продолжение, то на ответную услугу.  
— Конечно, глупый. Сделай… Или нет. Можно в тебя? Рано ещё? Но можно?..  
Лукас усмехнулся, вибрируя дыханием возле губ, помассировал затылок, ныряя пальцами в волосы, и напускно хрипло пробормотал:  
— Если обещаешь быть нежным.  
— О, да-да-да…  
Филипп отсрочил свой оргазм, сжал основание члена, отвлекая себя мысленно и физически. Он сегодня дойдет до желаемого, он сделает всё правильно.  
В этот раз Филипп старался не хуже, чем вначале. Щедро делился слюной, растягивал кольцо мышц на пальцах и вылизывал яйца. Лукас завёлся по новой быстрее и стремительнее, не брыкался, подставлял задницу под язык, нагло трахая себя им, вертя бедрами и раздвигая ягодицы для Филиппа.  
— Стыд потерял, — резюмировал Филипп, скинув наспех трусы, и натянул презерватив на член, перевернул Лукаса на живот, ставя в коленно-локтевую позицию. — Так лучше. Будет.  
— Интрига, — развеселился Лукас и заработал громкий шлепок по ягодице.  
— Какой вид, — поделился Филипп, скользнул головкой по влажному разработанному отверстию и медленно толкнулся внутрь. Лукас подался вперёд, уходя от вторжения. — Всё хорошо?  
— Да, — неуверенно.  
— Да?  
— Да! Ох!  
Филипп ухватился за бледные бедра и протолкнулся в узкое отверстие самой головкой, мягко покрывая поцелуями плечи и спину Лукаса. Не смотреть на картинку снизу, забить на собственные крышесносные ощущения и игнорировать желание вбиться — сильно и с размахом — в желанное тело.  
— Скажи, когда можно. — Филипп опустил одну ладонь вниз, поймал всё равно твердый член Лукаса в ладонь, потёр под венчиком, а пальцами второй руки мягко ущипнул сосок на правой груди.  
— Ты терпел всё это время? — спросил задушенно Лукас и сжался на члене.  
— И сейчас терплю. Не делай так.  
— Вот так? — Паршивец и не думал идти на уступки, и Филипп понял, что отпустило и переболело всё, что могло разболеться после долгой и упорной подготовки. Лукас так с ним не церемонился впервые.  
— Да, вот так.  
Филипп двинулся вперёд, проникая до половины, а потом плавно назад, до самой головки и обратно. Лукас опустил голову между согнутыми руками, замычал одобрительно и подался вслед за выскальзывающим членом. А ещё не хотел, отнекивался. Яйца свело от понимания момента, Филипп закусил щеку изнутри, наращивал темп, выбивался и гладил, мял, щипал, целовал. Не в силах остановиться.  
Удалось продержаться дольше, чем Лукас, на пару секунд, горячая сперма на пальцах стала последней каплей, удовольствие захлестнуло, и Филипп кончал плавуче медленно и долго, дурея от ритмичных сжиманий сфинктера на члене.

***

Полная дама плыла по набережной, семеня маленькими ножками под тучным телом. Цветастый красно-желтый плащ давал возможность рассмотреть только её ботинки на низком каблуке и часть голени, рисуя образ тучки на маленьких ножках. Она тащила за собой чемодан на колёсиках, и тот покачивался за своей хозяйкой, дребезжа по тротуарной плитке. Филипп проследил взглядом за эксцентричной мадам до высотного здания, где за поворотом скрылась сначала женщина, а потом и её розовый чемодан.  
Лукас настоятельно повёл Филиппа прогуляться после пар, сиял и лез целоваться даже в тесной кондитерской, оглядываясь, как вор, по сторонам, вычисляя знакомые лица, чтобы, не дай бог, не спалиться. Пришлось срочно покидать тесное душное помещение, заручившись твердым обещанием от Лукаса, что тот возьмет выпечку и кофе. Испарина покрывала всю спину, а от жаркого напора член твердел и больно изгибался в джинсах. Всего-то делов — нужно было показать Лукасу его точку «G». Оборжаться.  
На улице было всё ещё прохладно, и Филипп не решился садиться на лавочки, расставленные по периметру маленького парка напротив кофейни. Он пялился на людей, крутил головой по сторонам и всё гадал: выпадет ли в этом году снег.  
Лукаса вымыло потоком из переполненной кондитерской, и тот, зажимая под мышкой два бумажных пакета с выпечкой и балансируя стаканами с кофе в руках, придержал локтем дверь для девушки, которая, плавно качнув бёдрами, вплыла в помещение. Следом за ней шёл Дрейк. Филипп не поверил в такое нелепое совпадение, присмотрелся получше, сверля взглядом огромное окно в кофейню, в надежде, что ошибся. Это был точно их профессор с молодой девицей, которая смущенно улыбалась ему и строила глазки, делая заказ возле стойки баристы.  
— Латте! — провозгласил Лукас на ухо, заставляя подпрыгнуть.  
— Дрейк! — повёл плечом Филипп в сторону кондитерской, где девчонка небрежно смахивала длинную каштановую прядь волос с плеча, покрытого серым кашемировым пальто.  
— Ага. И Лейзи Фанкис с исторического, — не смутился Лукас и насильно всунул в руку горячий стакан с картонным ободком по кругу, чтоб не обжечь пальцы. Следом во вторую ладонь перекочевал один из пакетов с ароматной выпечкой. Филипп угадал корицу и апельсин.  
— Он же со мной болтал в сортире, сочувствовал, — Филипп бросил взгляд на Лукаса, который громко втянул свой напиток губами. — Может он и убил Марион.  
— А может, и нет. Нам не узнать наверняка. Хелен же с ним говорила?  
— Говорила. Он чист.  
— Не доверяешь?  
— Ему — нет. Хелен — возможно.  
— Не нужно вешать ярлыки.  
— Он же сейчас в кафе со студенткой, это ли не повод переживать? — возмутился Филипп.  
— Тоже хочешь с учителем замутить? Ролевушка? — усмехнулся Лукас, зубами терзая пакет и выуживая булочку на свет. Он впился зубами в хрустящую корочку и бросил уже с набитым ртом: — Нефефнуй.  
— Не ревную. Подозреваю, — выдохнул отчаянно Филипп, не мог сделать с собой ничего. Ему виделось и бредилось, что именно Дрейк приложил свою руку к смерти подруги. — Давай проследим?  
— Спятил? — округлил глаза Лукас, запивая еду кофе.  
— Возможно. Что ты теряешь? А? Я хочу поймать убийцу, — твердо сказал Филипп, вжимая пальцы в булочку через пакет. Та отчаянно захрустела коркой, и пришлось разжать ладонь. — Я чувствую, что это он.  
— Если тебе так важно — ладно. Только я хочу сначала позвонить Хелен, рассказать, где мы будем за ним шляться. Пусть трекер подключит. Чтобы не как в Тиволи с этим ненормальным Райаном. Сейчас даже не могу сообразить, как нам повезло.  
Филипп пообещал Лукасу всё что угодно, лишь бы достичь цели.

***

Дрейк с Лейзи не скрывались, прогуливались по улицам, разговаривали и смеялись. Филипп даже на приличном расстоянии слышал отголоски звонкого смеха девчонки и уже сочувствовал ей. Идти думал до конца, решительно хотел остановить убийцу, поймать, заставить отвечать за содеянное. За Марион. За тех, кто ещё может пострадать от рук преступника.  
На двести третьей авеню парочка решительно направилась к высотке с кондоминиумами, и Филипп притормозил у книжного магазина, чувствуя лопатками, как к нему сзади прижимался Лукас и дышал в ухо.  
— Нужно за ними подняться, — поделился Филипп своими намерениями с обеспокоенным Лукасом и рванул к закрывающейся двери в фойе кондоминиума. Перескочил через маленькую улочку между магазином и высоткой, набирая скорость. Лукас не отставал, двинулся следом и проскочил в щель между дверью и косяком гибко и слаженно, Филипп даже немного восхитился, поражаясь его грации.  
Лифт как раз поднимался, мигал маленьким табло над створками дверей, и пришлось задрать голову высоко, чтобы не упустить этаж, на котором выйдут Дрейк и Лейзи. Внутри заметно потряхивало и подташнивало, Филипп переминался с ноги на ногу, а Лукас сжимал в руке телефон, готовый в любой момент позвать подмогу.  
— Не ссы, — пробормотал Филипп, хоть у самого поджилки тряслись. — Мы же вдвоём, сможем его уделать.  
— Я не об этом переживаю, — хмыкнул Лукас. — Сдается мне, что он не наш клиент. Лейзи же ещё та шлюшка, а Дрейк пусть и падок на студенток, но точно не убийца.  
— Говорю тебе, я знаю, что мы на правильном пути, — пусть прозвучало самоуверенно, но Филиппа запаяло на случайном диалоге в туалете, на мимолетных взглядах и расспросах. Это должен быть он, если это не так — Филипп погибнет, удушится жаждой справедливости. И Марион не перестанет ему сниться и корить во сне за свою смерть. Филипп должен был её тогда провести до дома, поступить правильно.  
— Не зависай, если хочешь побыстрее решить вопрос, — Лукас двинул чувствительно по предплечью кулаком и втянул в кабинку лифта, сам нажал на кнопку одиннадцатого этажа и внимательно посмотрел прямо в лицо, постарался просканировать состояние помешавшегося Филиппа. Пришлось спрятать взгляд, упереться им в стену, проигнорировать в очередной раз трусость Лукаса. Ему ведь тоже страшно, но он должен быть сейчас решительным.  
Цифры на табло замигали зеленым, лифт двинулся, и лишь скрип механизмов и судорожное слаженное дыхание разбивали тишину. На низком старте и в предвкушении развязки. Так будоражаще даже в Тиволи не было, когда Райан запихнул в багажник их связанными и Филипп думал, что сдохнет от страха быстрее, чем от пули из пистолета.  
— Как мы узнаем, в какой они комнате? — спросил Лукас, когда разъехавшиеся в сторону створки лифта явили им чистый светлый коридор с десятком одинаковых дверей.  
— Будем подслушивать, — бросил первую придумавшуюся идею Филипп. Они выскользнули из кабинки и прошли по гладкому сверкающему полу. — Твои — справа, мои — слева.  
Звукоизоляция здесь, и правда, хромала на обе ноги. Слышно было абсолютно всё через картонные стены и ненадёжные фанерные двери. Филипп мог сказать, что в сто пятнадцатой квартире смотрели повтор «Американского идола», в сто семнадцатой работал фен, а в сто девятнадцатой девчонка напевала звонким детским голоском колыбельную из игры «Симс», коверкая слова и подражая симлишу.  
Лукас слушал, что происходит в квартирах на своей стороне, хмурился и переходил от двери к двери, как и Филипп. Идея проследить за Дрейком не казалась такой уж и хорошей, спустя несколько минут пребывания возле чужих квартир стало совсем неловко. Филипп боялся, что ему придется жертвовать улыбчивой Лейзи и она может стать очередной жертвой, пока они вычисляют нужную квартиру таким странным образом.  
— Иди сюда, — шикнул Лукас, сопровождая слова энергичными дерганьями ладони.  
В сто двадцать четвертой однозначно была возня. Что-то упало на пол, задребезжали ключи, и скрипнула ножка стула по паркетному полу. Филипп решительно настроился выбивать дверь, отошёл от препятствия, намереваясь взять разгон, когда голос Лейзи вскрикнул высоко и звонко:  
— Профессор!..  
Филипп переглянулся с Лукасом, ища поддержки в глазах друга, но тот замотал головой и предупреждающе выставил ладони впереди себя.  
— Стой!  
— Он её душит!  
— Он её трахать будет!  
— Да откуда ты знаешь? — не сдавался Филипп. — Зовет же на помощь!  
— У неё весьма довольный голос, — заметил Лукас шипящим шёпотом, и в подтверждение Лейзи застонала, сопровождаемая мужским смехом. — Слышишь?  
— Но…  
— Всё, Филипп, просто всё. Идём отсюда. Я тебе говорил, что это не он. — Лукас отошёл от двери и попытался схватить за локоть, чтобы оттащить Филиппа к лифту и обратно на холодные улицы Нью-Йорка, туда, где Филиппу не на что надеяться.  
— Нет! — Он мотнул головой непокорно, отдёрнул руки от настойчивого, но растерянного Лукаса. Челюсть сводило от того, как он сильно сжал зубы. — Ты не понимаешь! Я должен найти убийцу.  
— Это не Тиволи, Филипп. Это огромный город! — шептал Лукас, упорно приближаясь к нему. — Восемь миллионов человек, куча приезжих. Филипп. Ты мне нужен.  
— Я был так близко…  
— Ты помешался, был уверен, что именно ты должен ловить преступника. Отпусти. Дай возможность полиции в этом разобраться. — Лукасу удалось ухватиться за куртку, потянуть за рукав к себе. — Не всегда справедливость торжествует.  
— Я не хочу больше её видеть во снах.  
— Это пройдёт.  
— Я не смог.  
— Это не от тебя зависит.  
Кондоминиум жил своей жизнью. Шумел и скрипел, говорил голосами жителей, пел песнями и гремел посудой. Филипп вжимал своё лицо в грудь Лукаса, вдыхая запах его дезодоранта, родного тепла и расслабляясь в надёжных руках. Когда трепыхания не дают должного результата, накрывает апатией. Филипп пытался удержаться за Лукаса, не поддаться истерике, просто быть. Здесь и сейчас.  
Лукас же был всегда рядом. Лукас с ним в данный момент. Он справится.

***

Гейб управлялся с веслами мастерски, отправлял верейку по волнам, рябью растекавшимся по озеру. Сейчас Филипп чувствовал, что он так же плывет, только не по водной гладкости, а в каменное море Нью-Йорка, через холл кондоминиума и мимо спохватившегося швейцара. В насмешку его не оказалось на месте, когда они проникли внутрь здания, но сейчас он задавал вопросы, выпихивал их из вылизанного фойе, блестящего плиткой и стенами.  
Филипп перепутал. Ему напомнили об этом, одернули и указали место. Глупость и самоуверенность, тяга к героизму и память — в прошлом он смог, он действовал четко и правильно. Тогда он видел убийцу, тогда им повезло, что Райан задержался в Тиволи. Сейчас Лукас прав: восемь миллионов жителей — не сотня, не тысяча. Марион могла не знать своего убийцу. Пора перестать тащить за собой тяжёлое бремя.

***

В понедельник кампус зажил с новой силой. Студенты стекались из своих общежитий и квартир, толпились у входа в корпус, растекались между парковыми зонами и сбивались в стайки возле кофейного аппарата в поисках дозы кофеина на новый день.  
Белобрысая макушка Лукаса мелькнула пару раз в толпе, а после Филипп потерял его из виду, но заметил Лейзи Фанкис в окружении щебечущих подруг и нахохленного профессора Дрейка, который спешил на пары и бросал ответные приветствия студентам и себе в воротник пальто. Жизнь шла своим чередом, и пока никто не спешил никого убивать. Хелен поехала к себе в Тиволи, пообещав, что будет держать руку на пульсе событий и если что-то узнает, то непременно сообщит. Было грустно.  
Филипп замер, залип в вязком пространстве и времени, остановился недалеко от дорожки, ведущей в главный корпус, и не мог всё никак отмереть и заставить себя двигаться. Его обходили, легко задевали локтями, он слышал обрывки разговоров и сплетен. Теперь стало в полной мере одиноко.  
— Не думал, что в университете поставили новый памятник Филиппу Шею. — Ухо обдало горячим дыханием, и рядом нарисовался Лукас с взъерошенными волосами и широкой улыбкой. — Ты уже минут десять стоишь в одной позе, замерзнешь.  
— Пустяки, — хмыкнул Филипп, стараясь улыбнуться. — Задумался.  
— Если… Ну ты же знаешь, что со мной можно поговорить, да? — посерьезнел Лукас и положил ладонь на ключицу, смял воротник куртки. — Обещай, что не станешь сам всё переваривать в себе.  
— Конечно! — Филипп рассматривал морщинку на лбу, сдвинутые брови, бледные губы и серые глаза. Такой привычный.  
— Тогда хорошо, — кивнул Лукас и потянулся вперед, подался всем телом и губами, пальцам скользнул на скулы.  
— Увидят же.  
— Пусть. Нужно уже определяться.  
Филипп улыбнулся в поцелуй и на сей раз пазл сошёлся, хотя бы что-то вернулось на свои места.


End file.
